DESCRIPTION (Verbatim from the Applicant's Abstract): We are developing a novel inhibitor of collagen synthesis to treat excessive dermal scarring, secondary to burns, trauma, or surgery. We present preliminary data, which have allowed us to narrow the choice of candidates down to two related compounds from a series of 120 phenanthrolinones that inhibit prolyl hydroxylase and reduce collagen synthesis. Data is presented on the efficacy and safety of these compounds, particularly for dermal application. Our major task in this Phase I application is to decide between the two candidate compounds based on their ability to be formulated into a stable form which delivers biologically relevant amounts of material into dermis and does not interfere with basic elements of wound healing such as re-epithelialization. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: This FAST TRACK SBIR proposal emphasizes scars that develop in burn injuries as the primary commercial application for our antifibrotic therapeutic. Because there are no effective fibrosis therapies, consideration of other topical applications such as abnormal scars (keloids and hypertrophic scars) and scleroderma are logical extensions of the initial focus. Improved healing of normal scars is another possible application where topical use is feasible, there is considerable unmet need and a significant market.